La habitación de los Requerimientos
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: OneShot. Era un día agitado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Bill Weasley y Hermione Granger están atrapados en una de sus habitaciones ¿Advertirán todos sus ocupantes que ellos han desaparecido?


Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo otra traducción de la pareja Bill/Hermione. Tengo que admitirlo: me gusta muchísimo Bill, me encanta…me fascina…

Esta historia me la encontré en el sitio The Burrow: A Weasley family Archive (La madriguera: el archivo de la Familia Weasley). Su autor es madjh, quien amablemente me autorizó a hacer la traducción al español.

Si quieren ir a la historia en inglés, el vínculo es http// theburrow. / viewstory.php?sid482 Recuerden, quitar los espacios entre las plecas.

**Advertencia:** Este fic tiene un alto contenido sexual, así que mentes sensibles por favor abstenerse de leer.

**_The Room of the Requirements_**

_**(La habitación de los Requerimientos)**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Por: masjh**

**Traducido por: Clau Felton Black**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se sentó en el lujoso sofá que estaba al centro de la habitación con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cara profundamente enrojecida. "No puedo creer esto", gimió.

"Pues créelo", le dijo Bill con repugnancia "Estamos atrapados aquí"

Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, vislumbrando de nuevo todo lo que la rodeaba y los cerró de nuevo con fuerza incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. "¿Cómo pueden permitir que exista una habitación como ésta? ¿Por qué nunca nadie ha hecho algo al respecto? Dios, ¿Cómo es que se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?" Su voz se hizo más y más chillona conforme fue haciendo cada pregunta.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso" la espetó Bill "Difícilmente serás una ignorante sobre la materia"

Su comentario logró hacerlo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente y ella dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre pelirrojo, que estaba inclinado contra la chimenea, estudiándola. "¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!" chasqueó ella. "Cómo es que vamos a hacer lo que la habitación requiere de nosotros. Digo, apenas sabemos uno del otro y ¡Tú estás comprometido!"

"¿No crees que no he pensado sobre eso?", gruñó él. "No creo que Fleur vaya a ser muy comprensiva sobre todo esto, aun si no tenemos otra elección"

"¿No la tenemos?" lloriqueó Hermione, su labio inferior estaba temblando. "Siempre hay una salida" afirmó, tratando de darse ánimos.

Bill bufó. "Sí, solo siéntate allí y piensa en las múltiples alternativas que se nos ofrecen" él se calló por un momento, como dándole tiempo a ella de pensar. "¿Ya terminaste? ¿Has llegado a una gran conclusión?"

"¡Bueno, tu rompes maldiciones! ¡Haz algo para sacarnos de aquí!"

Bill descendió a una saliente de piedra y se sentó delante de la chimenea. "Este cuarto no está maldecido, Hermione. Es una Cámara Nupcial. Arcaico y caído en desuso, sí, pero maldecido, definitivamente no".

"Así que, realmente tenemos que…" dedujo ella.

Él frotó su gran mano con cansancio sobre su cara y por su pelo. "Sí, a menos que queramos quedarnos aquí dentro para siempre. No recuerdo ninguna historia de alguna pareja no haya sucumbido. Me imagino que muchas novias renuentes han perdido su virginidad aquí. ¿Tú eres virgen, no es así?"

El rojo de la cara de Hermione se volvió más profundo.

"Ah, bien, es probable que eso resuelva parte de nuestro dilema. A fin de cuentas, la castidad y la pureza de sangre siempre anduvieron de la mano. Esperemos que lo que requieran sea que solo consumemos la unión y no que engendremos un heredero"

"¡¿Qué?!", chilló Hermione.

"Cálmate, este tipo de habitaciones son muy raras. Después de todo, no muchos hombres consienten ser cerrados también"

"Bill, estamos en la 'Noble Casa de los Black'," le recordó ella fatalmente.

El suspiró. "¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?"

"No, soy pragmática".

"¿De veras?" le preguntó incrédulo "¿Todo lo que has lloriqueado ha sido por pragmatismo?"

"No, eso se llama negación. En estas situaciones uno pasa por varias etapas, ¿sabes? Ya casi he alcanzado la aceptación, solo dame un momento".

Él la vio con una expresión divertida, pero ella lo ignoró mientras repasaba mentalmente toda una serie de posibilidades.

"Fleur no puede terminar realmente su compromiso contigo por esto, ¿verdad? ¿Terminarías con ella si fuera violada o por alguna falta que no fuera realmente su culpa?"

"¿Violada?"

Hermione no soportó su dura mirada y desvió sus ojos.

"Escucha, Hermione, dejemos una cosa bien clara: esto no es una violación. No lo será. Yo no dejaré que eso suceda".

El shock en su voz y la expresión dolida en su rostro la afectaron y se sintió obligada a dar una explicación. "No, en el sentido tradicional, no es una violación. Yo no quise decir que tú cometerías un acto de violencia contra mí o contra ti mismo. Pero tampoco es que nosotros hayamos buscado estar aquí o que tengamos otra elección. Como bien lo dijiste, no existe ningún informe sobre alguna pareja que haya pasado su vida entera en una de estas habitaciones".

Bill sacudió la cabeza en aparente abstracción. "¿Tú realmente analizas las cosas hasta en sus partes más pequeñas, verdad?"

"No quise ofenderte" susurró ella "Es solo que necesito darme una solución. Debe haber una respuesta en algún lugar".

"¿Tienes algún compromiso urgente que cumplir esta tarde?" le preguntó.

"No", ella se rió suavemente.

"Entonces, porque no solo platicamos durante un rato". Ella aceptó y él caminó hasta sentarse junto a ella. Cerca, pero sin tocarla. "Esto es gracioso. Yo creo que nunca hemos platicado. Hemos estado en la misma habitación en algunas ocasiones, pero realmente no nos conocemos, ¿verdad?"

"Ron habla acerca de todos sus hermanos", comenzó Hermione sintiéndose un poco tonta. "Al menos, yo sé algo acerca de ti, desde una perspectiva muy personal, creo".

"Hmm, como tu ya sabes mucho acerca de mí, entonces permíteme hacer la primera pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", murmuró. Ella contuvo el aliento, preocupada sobre la clase de preguntas que él podría hacerle.

"Bueno, antes de acostarme con una mujer, yo definitivamente debo saber cuál comida es la que menos prefiere".

Hermione dejó salir una risita nerviosa. "¿La comida que menos me gusta?" preguntó ella con incredulidad.

"Sí", contestó él "Yo no podría estar con una mujer que no quiere fish and ships".

"¡Yo no podría imaginarme la vida sin fish and ships!" jadeó ella, medio bromeando. "Pero en cuanto a mi plato menos querido, tengo que decir que son las anchoas".

"Sí", concordó Bill. "Esas cosas pequeñas y babosas son desagradables. Está bien, tu turno."

"Hmm", Hermione pretendió considerar cuidadosamente su pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Azul", contestó rápidamente. "Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí", le aseguró ella. "Todo menos el amarillo. Yo no puedo soportar el exceso de brillo de sol y me atonta cuando lo miro".

"Sí, debo coincidir en que el amarillo no nació para ser un color favorito". Ellos continuaron preguntando uno al otro sobre todas aquellas cosas estúpidas que pudieron pensar. Hermione se deshizo en risas cuando él le preguntó sobre qué marca eran sus calcetines favoritos, pero se desquitó preguntándole cuántos botones tenía en su camisa preferida.

"¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano, Ron?"

Hermione parpadeó ante esta pregunta completamente inesperada, pero respondió inmediatamente. "No". Ella tomó una respiración profunda y dijo más despacio. "No, Bill, no lo estoy. Nosotros nunca hemos salido y ni siquiera hemos hablado de salir juntos. Y antes de que me preguntes, tampoco estoy enamorada de Harry".

"Supongo que estarás esperando poder hacer dos preguntas, ya que diste dos respuestas. Pero me temo que no estás de suerte. Solo una pregunta por turno"

Ella apenas resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil. Ella estaba gozando con sus bromas, pero comprendió que ahora las preguntas iban a ser un poco más serias. "Por supuesto. Yo nunca pediría dos respuestas simplemente porque ofrecí gratis una contestación extra. No, no, sólo una pregunta. ¿Qué le dirás a Fleur acerca de todo esto?"

"Verdaderamente, es sólo una pregunta" A Bill se le oscureció la mirada y el tono de su voz se volvió bastante agrio. Hermione le dedicó una pequeña mueca. Fue él quien había cambiado las reglas; ella simplemente jugaba su juego. El cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Yo no sé lo que voy a decirle. Yo no quiero pensar acerca de ello. Yo sólo sé que nosotros no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí dentro. Aunque, si me hubieras confesado que estabas enamorada de mi hermano, yo le habría dado una oportunidad a la sentencia de vida en esta cámara".

"Ella te perdonará, ¿no es así? ¿Ella realmente te ama, verdad?"

"Esa es más de una pregunta", protestó evitando dar una respuesta. Hermione permaneció en silencio, esperando que él respondiera o le hiciera alguna pregunta. De todas maneras, era su turno de hablar, no el suyo.

Él finalmente rompió el silencio con una suave y seria voz. "Aun cuando no tenía previsto tropezar en una Cámara Nupcial con una bruja virgen, hay muchas preguntas difíciles acerca de Fleur que yo no estoy seguro de cómo contestar. Mi familia la tolera por consideración a mi, pero… yo no sé, Hermione".

"Eres muy honesto al admitir eso", murmuró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No he sido tan honesto ni conmigo mismo. Pero, yo empecé este juego, ¿no es así? Tal vez no haya indicado claramente todas las reglas, pero la honestidad es una de ellas".

"Estoy asustada, Bill. Normalmente trataría esconder eso, pero si vamos a ser honestos tengo que decirte que estoy aterrorizada por lo que tenemos que hacer".

El giró hacia ella y le colocó una mano de forma consoladora en el hombro. "¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué estás tan asustada?"

Ella movió la cabeza. "Son tantas razones. Sé que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad ha pensado mucho acerca del sexo, si es que no lo han hecho ya, pero yo he tenido tantas otras cosas más importantes sobre qué pensar. Yo siempre pensé que después tendría más tiempo para aprender más acerca de ello. Yo…, no sé realmente lo debo hacer".

Bill dejó salir una dura risa de auto-desaprobación. "Y yo no soy el más apropiado para enseñarte".

"Yo no sé quien debería ser el más apropiado, pero tienes razón, no debería ser un hombre comprometido para casarse con otra mujer. Si esta habitación fue creada para animar el inicio de un feliz matrimonio, ¡no crees que al menos debería reconocer eso!"

Bill rió con tristeza. "Ese no es su propósito. Fue creada para asegurarse de que los matrimonios arreglados fueran consumados. En esos matrimonios por conveniencia difícilmente les preocupaba si las parejas compartían verdadero amor" 

El estómago de Hermione comenzó a hacer sonidos raros. "Supongo que tenemos permitido convocar algunos alimentos, ¿verdad? Podríamos estar hablando durante mucho tiempo antes de finalmente justificar lo que tenemos para hacer para salir de aquí".

Bill bufó. "Tú sabes que la amenaza de morir de hambre quizás haya sido un buen aliciente, pero es poco romántico". Él atrajo hacia ellos una bandeja que había aparecido sobre la mesa de atrás. "Después de todo, los sangre pura debemos mantener las apariencias".

Fue el turno de Hermione para bufar, mientras alcanzaba una fuente con frutas y queso. "¿Manzana?", le dijo ofreciéndole una rodaja.

"Si no tienes inconvenientes", le contestó, inclinándose para mordisquear la fruta de las puntas de sus dedos.

Riéndose tontamente de lo absurdo de toda la situación, después de la manzana ella le dio una uva. Cuando su estómago retumbó otra vez, él tomó un poco de queso y se lo ofreció. Hermione lo aceptó y mientras lo tomaba mordió suavemente su pulgar. Su mano se demoró cerca de su cara y su dedo índice trazó suavemente la línea de la mandíbula. "Todo va a estar bien", le susurró. Ella cerró sus ojos y permitió que él la atrajera hacia sus brazos. Recostada contra él, ella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y el sube y baja de su pecho con cada aliento.

Ellos se sentaron en el silencio mientras Hermione terminaba su comida. Bill mantuvo su brazo sobre sus hombros y con el otro se las arregló para servir unas copas de champaña. Ella aceptó la burbujeante bebida y la bebió con pequeños sorbos.

Ya más relajada, luego de haber platicado y comido, ella echó una mirada alrededor el cuarto. En las paredes habían colgados varios tapices que representan distintos actos sexuales. En una pared se extendía una lista de las virtudes que se esperaban de la nueva esposa. Ella bufó suavemente cuando leyó todas las amonestaciones y consejos de sumisión. Luego, Hermione observó fijamente durante mucho tiempo el retrato de un hombre que estaba arrodillado entre los muslos de una mujer. "¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?" le preguntó suavemente, esperando que él supiera hacia donde tenía dirigida su mirada, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar ningún movimiento hacia el retrato erótico.

"Sí", le susurró, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento. "¿Te gustaría probarlo?"

"Tú no…" se cortó Hermione "digo… tú no tienes que… ¡oh Dios!"

Ella sintió como el pecho de Bill vibraba cuando él se rió por lo bajo. "Lo haré", le dijo simplemente.

"¡Pero mira su rostro! Se ve como si ella estuviera…"

"Disfrutándolo inmensamente", le interrumpió.

"Yo iba a decir agonizando", le dijo exacerbada.

"Hmm, ¿quieres averiguarlo?" él la volvió entre sus brazos y se inclinó sobre ella. "Bésame, Hermione. Así es como usualmente esto inicia"

"Esta bien" Su rostro estaba ruborizado ante la idea de él tomándola íntimamente con su boca. Ella estaba sin aliento aun antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Con sus manos tomándola por los hombros, él la embistió con su boca. Mordisqueo su labio inferior y cuando ella lanzó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, deslizó su lengua en su boca. Las manos de Hermione apretaban fuertemente su camisa, mientras Bill dirigió las suyas hacia el borde de su camiseta y las deslizó bajo su ropa. Ella gimió al sentir sus manos recorrer su piel, y él tomó ventaja de su sorpresa para profundizar el beso. Bill comenzó a desvestirla, mientras la besaba profundamente y ella se aferraba a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. 

Hermione se retorció cuando él acarició y masajeó sus pechos, y gimoteó cuando su boca comenzó a seguir el camino de fuego que iban trazando sus manos. En una neblina de placer, ella alejó todo pensamiento consciente. Ella lo sintió hurgar el vello entre sus piernas y gimió cuando sintió la suave caricia recorrerla. Él separo sus piernas viéndola fijamente y ella sintió el aire helado en su parte más privada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y que él estaba arrodillado entre sus muslos.

"¿Bill?" gimió con incertidumbre. Él no respondió con su voz, sino que con su lengua. Ella gritó cuando Bill tomó su clítoris en su boca y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, al principio tratando de apartarlo pero luego lo acercó con urgencia. Un inmenso placer recorrió todo su cuerpo e hizo que una vez más se olvidara de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, Hermione alcanzó la cima del placer y su cuerpo se apretó en torno al dedo firmemente.

Bill se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a desvestirse, mientras las olas de su orgasmo se calmaban. "Placer o agonía", le preguntó burlón.

"Los dos", murmuró ella, todavía muy aturdida como para sentirse avergonzada. Ella miró su erección fijamente y sin pudor se lamió los labios.

"¿Lo apruebas?"

Hermione sonrió, repentinamente sin inhibiciones. "No lo sé", le dijo bromeando "No tengo ningún parámetro de comparación. Si no quedo satisfecha ¿me devolverás mi dinero?"

"Oh, no, la satisfacción está garantizada", le aseguró, con sus ojos brillando con humor.

Él la levantó del sofá y la jaló al suelo. Ella estaba por hacer un comentario, cuando él se recostó en el piso y la puso a horcadas sobre él. "No quiero lastimarte", le susurró, mientras guiaba su mano hacia su pene.

Ella lo tomó como midiendo su grueso y su longitud. Ya no se sentía tan asustada como pensaba que debería estar. Su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte y ella se colocó sobre su erección y comenzó a empujarse. Sin embargo, Bill estaba implacablemente duro y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a permitir ninguna entrada. El gimió en agonía, mientras ella trataba de facilitarle el paso más allá de sus músculos renuentes.

"Bill", jadeó "No creo que pueda…"

"Tranquila, Hermione", la interrumpió con voz rasposa "Disponemos de todo el tiempo que necesitamos"

Ella torció y osciló sus caderas experimentando y tomando un poco más de su longitud cada vez. "Me estás matando", gimió él. Entonces, ella se empujó de un tirón, llenándose de él completamente. El dolor por el rasgado de su virginidad hizo que lanzara un grito, que terminó en un gemido por la sensación de tenerlo tan profundamente en su interior.

"¿Todavía te duele?" le preguntó suavemente. La preocupación en su voz se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Sí" respondió Hermione "pero… no quiero parar"

"Dime ¿qué es lo que sientes?" Él no quiso verla a los ojos mientras le preguntaba y ella tuvo la impresión de que se había avergonzado al hacerla.

"Yo… yo" ella también sentía vergüenza al responder, pero se sentía afectada por la sinceridad de la pregunta. "Se siente extraño. Estás tocando… con tu pene, lugares que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. Siento como si la fricción me quemara… todavía me duele, pero… creo que me gusta la sensación de sentirte adentro de mí". Ella apretó sus músculos involuntariamente y luego, cuando él jadeó, lo hizo de nuevo a propósito. 

"Estás tan estrecha", murmuró con asombro "tan estrecha y luego me apretas más fuerte, que casi duele, pero se siente tan maravilloso que no me importa. Cuando deslicé mi dedo en tu coño, estabas tan suave, lisa y tan mojada, que supe que estar dentro de ti sería fabuloso. Quiero sentir como te corres en mi pene, de la misma forma en que te corriste en mi dedo".

Hermione gimió cuando lo escuchó. Él se sonrojó. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan directamente. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella habría objetado el uso de la palabra _coño_, pero viniendo de él en ese momento, parecía honesto, no vulgar.

"¿Cómo es… mi sabor?", le preguntó nerviosa.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "Como beber el cielo", le susurró reverentemente.

Ella suspiró ante el evidente placer de su cara. Él había disfrutado al tomarla con la boca y le había gustado su esencia. "Me gustaría hacerlo para ti, algún día" murmuró "Quiero sentirte en mi boca y probar tu sabor"

"Merlín, me estás matando", gimió él de nuevo.

Ella soltó una risita y comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente se deslizó hacia delante y luego hacia atrás otra vez. Ella se ajustó un poco, para que su pene acariciara ese punto que ella recién acababa de descubrir…

"¡Oh, Dios!" su grito gutural se mezclo con el primitivo gruñido que lanzó Bill y ellos se agarraron desesperados uno al otro, mientras sus orgasmos los recorrían.

Se tumbaron en el suelo con sus cuerpos entrelazados por un largo rato, hasta que Bill se separó, la levanto en sus brazos y suavemente la colocó sobre la cama.

"¿Cuándo crees que sabremos que la puerta está abierta?" La realidad estaba comenzando a golpearlos y ella se dio cuenta de que habían hecho lo que tradicionalmente la habitación requería.

"No lo sé" le respondió mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas y la acercaba hacia él para abrazarla. "Probablemente ya está abierta, pero todavía no estoy listo para salir de la habitación".

"Tampoco yo", le susurró y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

"Probablemente tengamos que hablar sobre esto", le dijo Bill, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

"Probablemente", fue su corta respuesta.

"Tal vez después", sugirió ligeramente.

"Mmph", gruñó sin sentido mientras se relajaba y se quedaba dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después, ya libres de la habitación, todavía no habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos. En la tarde de su desaparición, la casa había estado llena de gente y de actividad que nadie había notado su ausencia. Hermione pensó que ella debería estar aliviada, pero extrañamente no lo estaba. Se sintió tonta por sentir que ella había cambiado y nadie lo había notado. Le dolió un poco darse cuenta que nadie, excepto ella, podía ver la diferencia. No era que ella quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de que había tenido sexo con Bill… o quizá sí lo quería. Quizás ella quería gritarles a todos que ella y Bill se habían conocido uno al otro íntimamente. Era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos los que la asaltaban y también estaba confundida por la ternura que Bill le mostró después, manteniéndola cerca y permitiéndole dormir entre sus brazos. 

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, contemplando una taza de té, cuando él pasó como una brisa por la puerta, con Fleur molesta tras sus talones. "Todavía no logro comprender como los ingleses pueden comer esa espantosa comida llena de grasa"

Hermione levantó la vista y notó el envoltorio de papel lleno de Fish and ships, en el mismo momento que Bill se dio cuenta de que él y su prometida no estaban solos en la cocina. "¿Tienes hambre, Hermione?", le preguntó. "Aparentemente, a Fleur no le gustan los fish and ships tanto como a nosotros.

"Estoy hambrienta" le contesto sonriendo abiertamente: Fleur estaba usando ese día un brillante vestido amarillo. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ya lo saben! Para comentarios, envíen sus reviews.**

**Clau**


End file.
